The Happy Life After
by sophi91
Summary: SET AFTER THE MOVIE. What happens to Yvaine and Tristan after they become King and Queen of Stormhold? T/Y.
1. Chapter 1

**Stardust**

**Chapter One**

Yvaine stood on the balcony of the Castle, admiring the night sky above her, it wasn't so long ago that she was up there with all her sisters. She had been on Earth for a little over a year, and in that one year she never thought that she would have ended up where she was at that moment.

Yvaine looked down at the kingdom below her, she watched the little specks of light below her, but they did not compare to the brightness of the stars above her. She smiled to herself, she missed her home so terribly much, it was odd to be standing on Earth instead of watching it as she had done for most of her life.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, the arms belonging of her one true love, Tristan. Yvaine smiled, not noticing that she has set off her glow.

"You're glowing," Tristan said to her, kissing her squarely on the lips.

"I can't help that," Yvaine said as she adored his handsome looking face. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "you make me so happy."

Tristan gave her his boyish grin, "you should come back to bed, otherwise you will wake up late tomorrow morning."

"Yes, but I'm still not adjusting to this, sleeping at night thing, it's just so difficult," she whined.

"You'll get used to it, you just have to give it some time," Tristan walked her over to there bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Yes, but how much time do I need? It's been over a year ... oh, how I feel so awake on this glorious night," Yvaine turned to her side and admired the stars again.

"Yvaine?"

"Yes," Yvaine turned to her side to face Tristan. Tristan had a worried look on his face, almost as though he was trying very hard to comprehend something. "Tristan, what is it?" Yvaine asked, now worried herself, as Tristan stared at her stomach.

"You're stomach," Tristan put his hand to it, "I saw it glow," Tristan looked up to Yvaine, but her face was expressionless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you think that she's alright in there?" Tristan asked his mother worriedly. He was pacing up and down the hallway in front of their bathroom.

"I'm sure she's fine Tristan, don't worry so much," Una replied in a calm voice.

"Yes, but mother, it's hard not to worry, what if something's wrong with her, I would never be able to live a life without Yvaine, what am I supposed to do then?" Tristan rubbed his sore eyes as he never got a wink of sleep last night, worrying about Yvaine.

Suddenly the doors of the bathroom opened and out stepped a maid followed by Yvaine.

"Well?" Tristan grabbed hold of Yvaine's hands in his own.

"Tristan," she started, "We're having a baby."

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter up, I'm probably going to update this story every month. **

**Just wanted to say that I'm a BIG fan of the movie, I thought it was absolutely brilliant, that's why I decided to do a story for it. I hope other people will like this story, and if you wanted to ... please leave reviews behind.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 Eight Weeks Along

**Stardust**

**Chapter Two – Eight Weeks along**

It had been a little over a month since Yvaine and Tristan found out that they were going to become parents. It was important to them that only family members knew first, they wanted to wait a while to tell the Kingdom just to make sure that everything went well first since Yvaine was only two months along.

Yvaine had become so excited over the prospect of having a baby. It was already a surprise to learn that stars could love, but to produce something out of that love like a baby was just overwhelming to her. Yvaine sat in the newly decorated nursery that Tristan had made, she touched the baby blue quilts and smiled. Bringing them close to her chest she smelled them and hugged them tightly.

"Yvaine?" Tristan walked into the nursery holding breakfast in his hands. He set down the tray on the chest of drawers and walked up to his beautiful wife, embracing her in his arms. "I brought breakfast."

Yvaine looked towards the porridge and tea and looked apprehensive. "Can I pass?"

"Why? what's wrong?"

"It's just, if I eat it, I'll be throwing it up within an hour."

"Morning sickness?" Tristan smiled. Yvaine nodded and groaned resting her head on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan ran his fingers through her long, blonde silky hair. If Tristan thought that he and Yvaine were already close, he was mistaken, the whole pregnancy situation had already changed them into better people, they were now stronger than ever, as a true love couple and as King and Queen of Stormhold.

Yvaine sighed, "well I better take my chances, I don't want to go throughout the day with no energy, and that porridge will get cold soon," Yvaine left Tristan's arms and picked up the bowl and began spooning the contents into her mouth.

Tristan watched in awe, he couldn't believe how much he loved this woman. "I'm going to call my mother, she'll be spending today with you. I have to go into town and meet some people, I'll see you tonight though." Tristan kissed the top of her head and left the room leaving Yvaine on her own.

Yvaine finished eating her porridge but even less than ten minutes later the porridge was back in the bowl she had eaten from. Una rubbed Yvaine's back as she continued to gag in another bowl. Yvaine groaned and Una watched helplessly as her daughter-in-law was suffering from very bad morning sickness. Yvaine stopped, and wiped her mouth with a cloth that Una handed her.

"Here, this potion should help," Una passed her a blue liquid in a vile. Yvaine hated the potion, it smelt worse than anything on the Earth, but it did help with the stomach pains. Yvaine held her breath and opening the vile she knocked the liquid back in one gulp before making a face that a child would do when refusing medicine.

Una smiled at her, "feeling any better?"

"Much," Yvaine smiled and patted her abdomen, "thank you Una, for helping me with all of this, I don't know what I would do without your experience."

"Well, when I was carrying Tristan I had no one to look out for me, I'm just happy that I can be here for you Yvaine, you and Tristan."

"Tell me Una, does it get worse than this?" Yvaine asked.

Una laughed, "much worse."

Yvaine's eyes widened, "how much worse can this get?"

"Well, you still have the fainting, the peeing more frequently, the gaining of weight, the stomach cramps, and sometimes you won't be able to physically move-"

"-Ok, ok, please stop," a worried Yvaine spoke, "I never knew that pregnancy would be like this."

"Yvaine," Una reached for the girl's hand, "all of the things that you will go through in the next seven months, all the pain and torture ... it will be worth it in the end. Because at the end, you will have a beautiful baby in your arms, and you will feel such an overwhelming power of love for that baby, and all the feelings that you will feel during the pregnancy will melt away and be displaced by happiness, an overdose of happiness that is capable of killing you. And I promise you, this baby will be the best thing that has ever happened. I've already noticed how much it has changed Tristan, he cares for you so deeply and I'm so proud of the person he is, and it's all because of you."

Yvaine's eyes watered up, "Oh gosh, I think my mood swings have began to start," and then she broke down into tears in Una's arms.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the first chapter. It was a bigger response that I expected:**

**Will4elizabeth – The first ever reviewer for this story.**

**Jane Austentatious**

**SmilinStar **

**Glor**

**Ariadne'sThread**

**anime92**

**Merklin**** - You never know, Lamia and her sisters may just turn up unexpectedly. **

**Princess Dragon-Heart**

**Verity Kindle – lol, yes, I was actually thinking about Captain Shakespeare being the Godfather to the baby. And you'll expect him to randomly turn up in some chapters.**

**Linnn **

**JEHayes **

**Cali – Yes, I have to agree, it is definitely a more happier ending.**

**superchick **

**lovedoves – Many thanks to my last reviewer of the chapter as I realised that the story desperately needed to be updated. And in answer to your question, I don't think that the story will be about the baby. It'll just be about Yvaine and Tristan having the baby.**

**Thank you to everyone who was being patient, it has been a long two month wait, and I hope this chapter was something that you expected, and not a disappointment. **

**Please remember it is based on the movie****. If you have any questions or would like to leave me a comment, do not hesitate to review. **

**Next Update: March 3****rd****. Hope you guys can wait until then, it will be based on the third month of the pregnancy.**


End file.
